


Étouffer ses peurs

by Dupond_et_Dupont



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, F/F, Fluff, Halloween Gift Exchange, Horror, Humor, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 09:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8322994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dupond_et_Dupont/pseuds/Dupond_et_Dupont
Summary: Ginny était une sorcière accomplie, capable d’affronter sans fléchir ce manoir abandonné grouillant d’ombres. L’aide de Neville et Luna n’était pourtant pas de trop.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ambrena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/gifts), [Count_of_Catterack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Count_of_Catterack/gifts).



> Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre de l’échange d’Halloween organisé par Anders Andrew [que vous pouvez trouver ici](http://andersandrew.livejournal.com/277910.html) ! Je la remercie pour ce challenge, c’est la première fois que j’écris « sur commande ». Ca faisait longtemps que je voulais écrire une histoire avec Luna et Ginny, mais je n’osais pas de peur de partir dans un texte de 100 000 mots. Bon il se trouve que j’ai encore été incapable de faire quelque chose de moins de 10 pages, mais c’est un autre affaire !  
> Ce texte est pour lys_c_rambles dont les thèmes m'ont inspirée. Par contre, je ne révèle pas quel thème j’ai utilisé pour garder un peu de surprise. Et peut-être même bien que j’en ai utilisés plusieurs !  
> Ce texte est aussi un cadeau pour Ambrena, parce que l’andouille que je suis était persuadée pendant toute l’écriture d’utiliser ses thèmes à elle. Du coup j’ai beaucoup pensé à elle en écrivant. Et puis parce que j’apprécie cet être humain. Voilà, cadeau !
> 
> Merci mille fois à Saturne qui a efficacement éradiqué les fautes de ce texte ! :D
> 
> Pour tout le monde, j’espère que vous apprécierez votre lecture ! :D

**Étouffer ses peurs**

 

 

 

« Je pense vraiment que c’est une mauvaise idée », murmura Neville en levant sa baguette plus haut au-dessus de sa tête.

Ginny ne put s’empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Dans l’obscurité de la pièce, elle ne parvenait pas à distinguer le visage de son ami, mais elle pouvait parfaitement se dépeindre son expression inquiète les yeux fermés.

« Nev, tu as décapité le serpent du plus puissant mage noir de notre génération, je pensais que tu avais dépassé tout ça.

\- Je n’ai jamais dit à l’époque que c’était une bonne idée… » bougonna-t-il.

Ginny sourit avec affection avant de pousser la porte qui s’ouvrit en grinçant. La lueur de leur baguette projetait des ombres sur les papiers peints défraîchis, formes grotesques et monstrueuses qui prenaient vie un instant avant de disparaître comme elles étaient nées. La nouvelle pièce était en tout point semblable à celle qu’ils venaient de quitter, et toutes celles qui les avaient précédées ; des meubles d’une autre époque, écaillés et fracturés, des murs aux longues traînées humides, des tapis élimés recouverts de poussière, des lustres couronnés de toiles d’araignées.

« Ginny, Neville », appela une voix douce.

Les deux amis se tournèrent aussitôt vers la source de la voix. Là, un lit magistral se dressait et, assise en tailleur sur la couverture fatiguée, Luna les regardait de ses yeux bleus et calmes. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient étalés sur ses épaules, formant comme une coiffe autour de sa tête, reflétant la lumière d’une lueur dorée.

« Montez, vite ! »

Sans réfléchir, Neville et Ginny coururent pour la rejoindre. Un nuage de poussière s’éleva alors qu’il grimpait sur le matelas, faisant tanguer le lit sur ses pieds instables.

« Qu’est ce qu’il y a ? demanda Ginny alors que Luna les prenait chacun par un bras.

\- Chhht. Il y a un monstre sous le lit. »

Sa voix ne montrait aucune peur qui aurait pu y être associée, mais la jeune fille était suffisamment tendue pour qu’ils prennent la menace au sérieux. Ils se figèrent, l’oreille aux aguets. La charpente craquait, grinçait, mugissait. Ginny raffermit sa prise sur sa baguette, sentant sa paume devenir moite.

Tic. Tic. Tic tic.

Le son, tout d’abord à peine perceptible, devint de plus en plus net.

« Ça ressemble à… des griffes contre le parquet ? »

À force de scruter l’obscurité, Ginny semblait percevoir des formes se mouvoir, immenses et effrayantes. Soudain, deux yeux jaunes brillèrent à quelques mètres d’eux. La jeune fille leva sa baguette, prête à lancer un sort, lorsque la créature entra dans le cercle lumineux. Elle s’assit et s’entreprit à se lécher consciencieusement la patte.

« Miaaaa », fit-elle paresseusement.

Ginny poussa un soupir de soulagement. Ce n’était qu’un chat. Même pas un de ces chats inquiétants, au regard hanté, comme échappés d’une autre dimension, non, juste un gros matou roux aux poils ébouriffés, sa queue en panache balayant le sol alors qu’il l’enroulait autour de ses pattes.

Elle allait appeler le félin lorsque le matelas sous elle remua. D’abord doucement, puis les trois amis durent s’accrocher les uns aux autres pour ne pas tomber.

Et, le lit s’immobilisa. Un bruit de succion s’éleva tandis qu’une énorme créature visqueuse surgissait de sous eux et il était impossible qu’elle ait pu tenir sous le lit et pourtant c’était de là dont elle s’extrayait, membre par membre, révélant une peau verdâtre et grumeleuse. Elle déplia ses pattes comme un ressort et attrapa le félin en un bond, son immense bouche dépourvue de dents ouverte.

 Elle l’avala d’un seul trait, l’animal disparaissant dans le gosier béant avec un bruit de déglutition.

Aucun des trois sorciers ne cria. C’était une maigre fierté à laquelle se raccrocher, mais Ginny ne pouvait guère penser à autre chose, une sourde terreur montant en elle. Sa main agit par automatisme en visant la créature. Plusieurs sortilèges filèrent vers le batracien monstrueux mais ils n’eurent aucun effet, si ce n’était d’exploser quelques-unes des verrues qui recouvraient son dos. La monstruosité tourna lentement vers eux, sa chair oscillant et tremblotant.

« La porte », souffla Ginny.

Elle sentit Luna à côté d’elle acquiescer.

« Maintenant », murmura Neville.

Ils sautèrent du lit, sprintèrent et franchirent la porte à toute vitesse. Ils ne s’arrêtèrent pas, ni dans cette pièce, ni dans la suivante. À bout de souffle, Ginny jeta un coup d’œil derrière son épaule.

 La créature était toujours sur leurs traces, compressant son corps visqueux pour passer dans l’encadrement des portes. Les bourrelets de chair s’écrasaient pour ressortir de l’autre côté, ses pattes extensibles battaient sur le parquet pour s’extraire.

« On ne va jamais semer ce truc ! hurla Ginny à ses compagnons.

\- Courrez ! Je vais le distraire ! cria en retour Neville.

\- Non ! protesta Luna, mais déjà leur ami s’était arrêté et faisait face à l’immonde créature.

- Trevor ! » s’époumona-t-il.

Ginny eut juste le temps de voir Neville passer par la fenêtre, et la créature le suivre dans un croassement.

Les deux filles détalèrent. Ginny ignora combien de temps elles coururent, jusqu’à ce que leurs poumons soient en feu, que leur gorge devint sèche, un goût métallique dans la bouche.

Elles s’arrêtèrent, courbées en deux, les mains sur leurs genoux pour reprendre leur souffle. Autour d’elles, la demeure était retombée dans son silence pesant, entrecoupé par leur respiration hachée et le craquement du vieux bois.

Leur course effrénée les avait conduites jusqu’à une pièce sans fenêtre, les murs recouverts d’immenses tableaux aux couleurs passées, leurs personnages figés dans une immobilité douloureuse.

Ginny s’approcha de la peinture d’une jeune femme prise dans un corset trop serré, observant à la lueur de sa baguette son visage au regard implorant, fixé sur un lieu qu’elle ne pouvait voir.

L’instant suivant, l’obscurité l’engloutit.

« Lumos », murmura Ginny en agitant sa baguette, mais rien ne se passa.

Elle sentit le rythme de son cœur s’accélérer, l’adrénaline de nouveau affluer dans son sang. Elle tendit la main et sentit sous ses doigts la texture de la peinture, mais devant ses yeux, seule une étendue de noir, opaque et impénétrable. Elle savait qu’il y avait un mur en face d’elle et pourtant son esprit ne pouvait y croire car pour elle la noirceur s’étendait à l’infini devant elle.

« Lumos, répéta-t-elle en sentant sa main trembler. Lumos, lumos, lumos maxima !! »

Elle avait presque crié la dernière formule, mais sa baguette restait désespérément éteinte. Autour d’elle, les ténèbres devinrent plus oppressantes, comme des doigts glacés s’accrochant à ses vêtements, enserrant sa poitrine, compressant, opprimant.

« Gin ! »

La voix était éthérée mais sûre et Ginny essaya de se ressaisir.

« Je suis juste là, viens », continua Luna.

Ginny secoua la tête de toutes ses forces, même si son amie ne pouvait la voir.

« Luna, gémit-elle d’une voix tremblante.

\- Je suis là », murmura-t-elle contre son oreille.

Ginny sentit la chaleur de son souffle contre son cou et l’instant d’après elle lui prenait la main, chaude et solide, et elle s’y accrocha, de toutes ses forces et avec peine, avec honte, elle osa prononcer les quelques mots.

«  Luna. J’ai peur du noir. »

Oh, que c’était ridicule. Parce que c’était une peur enfantine, une peur d’un autre âge, alors qu’elle avait touché une partie de l’âme de Tom Jedusor, qu’elle avait affronté Rogue, les Carrow, Bellatrix, qu’elle avait vécu dans la peur de voir ses amis être capturés, torturés, tués, qu’elle avait grandi, qu’elle avait souffert. Elle était une adulte maintenant, ou presque, elle avait rempli sa première déclaration d’impôt et payait son loyer, même si elle laissait toujours cramer chacun de ses plats et qu’elle était incapable de s’occuper d’une seule de ses plantes vertes mais ça ce n’était pas grave parce que Luna était toujours là pour les arroser à temps et…

« Luna, répéta-t-elle désespérément.

\- C’est bon, lui répondit la jeune fille. Ferme les yeux.

\- Non tu ne comprends pas, je…

\- Fais-moi confiance. Les Ludicoles sont là, mais ils ne viendront pas tant qu’on a les yeux ouverts.

\- Les Ludicoles ?

\- Tu sais bien, les lutins avec leur sac-lanterne. »

Ginny jura intérieurement mais prit son courage à deux mains et ferma ses paupières. La main de Luna était chaude dans sa paume, seule présence rassurante.

« Tu les entends ? Ils arrivent. »

 Ginny luttait pour ne pas ouvrir les yeux, mais pourtant, pourtant, en tendant l’oreille, il lui semblait qu’elle percevait quelque chose, comme un doux son de cloche ou de grelot, mais si faible, si faible, qu’elle ne savait pas si elle l’inventait ou non, mais lorsque Luna commença à le fredonner à côté d’elle, elle sentit une douce chaleur se propager dans sa poitrine.

C’était bon. Elle était en sécurité. Elle n’avait pas à s’inquiéter.

« On va les suivre », murmura Luna.

 Ginny hocha la tête, sachant confusément que son amie le saurait. Derrière ses paupières, elle pouvait sentir une lueur incandescente mais elle se garda bien de les ouvrir. Elle se laissa entraîner par Luna, main dans la main. Elle ne sut combien de temps elles marchèrent, suivant la chaleur, le tintement et la lumière à travers leurs paupières.

Ginny sentit lorsque la texture sous ses pas changea, mais elle ne s’en inquiéta pas : ce n’était pas la première fois.

Soudainement, son pied rencontra le vide et ce n’était pas une simple marche. Elles glissèrent et tombèrent pendant de trop longues secondes. Elles atterrirent sur une substance molle qui amortit leur chute.

« Qu’est-ce que… »

C’était gluant et humide. Ginny ouvrit aussitôt les yeux.

C’était gluant, humide ET orange.

Ginny lâcha la main de son amie, qu’elle avait précieusement gardée jusque-là, pour essayer de patauger dans cette espèce de gadoue informe. Elle en saisit une poignée qui s’arracha en formant de longs filaments dégageant une odeur de frais et de terre. Luna à côté d’elle ne bougeait pas, observant autour d’eux avec ses grands yeux bleus fascinés. L’immobilité de son amie lui parut très vite la meilleure solution, car plus Ginny essayait de marcher dans l’étrange substance, plus elle s’y enfonçait.

C’était gluant, humide, orange et ça ressemblait énormément à l’intérieur d’une…

« Une citrouille ? »

Ginny n’était pas sûr que sa voix reflétait suffisamment l’incrédulité qu’elle ressentait. En levant la tête, elle pouvait apercevoir le ciel et les bords de la citrouille à quelques dizaines de mètres. Les parois se dressaient de tous les côtés, immenses et oranges, et là, creusé dans la peau, des yeux ronds, un nez triangulaire et un sourire édenté apparaissaient.

« On nage en plein dé… »    

La fin de sa phrase fut perdue alors qu’elle se recevait une poignée pleine de citrouille sur le front. Elle cligna bêtement des yeux avant d’apercevoir à travers ses cils collants l’expression ravie de Luna, un large sourire sur le visage :

« On ne nage pas dans le délire, on nage dans de la citrouille ! »

Et aussi facilement que si elle était dans de l’eau, Luna plongea. Elle reparut à quelques centimètres de Ginny, traînant un pépin de la taille de son torse avec elle.

« Laisse-toi faire ! lui assura la jeune fille. Oublie que tu ne devrais pas pouvoir nager, et nage. »

Il n’y avait qu’une seule personne qui était capable de lui faire gober de telle énormité, et heureusement pour elle deux, c’était Luna. Alors Ginny oublia tout ce qu’elle croyait savoir sur la citrouille – pas grand-chose en réalité – et plongea.

Elle pouvait nager, découvrit-elle.

 Ce n’était pas vraiment plaisant, mais curieux sans aucun doute. Elle ne craignait pas de manquer d’air, car la chair de citrouille ne formait pas une masse compacte. Il s’agissait plus la plupart du temps de se frayer un chemin entre les filaments. Elle entrapercevait de temps à autre un pied – Luna s’était déchaussée – ou une main, qu’elle avait envie de saisir, de l’entraîner avec elle.

Elles nagèrent un long moment, sans but, avant d’atteindre un mur solide, d’un orange plus profond que le reste. Ginny attrapa le bras de son amie et l’attira contre elle. La blonde était recouverte de chair de citrouille et Ginny était certaine d’être dans le même état, si ce n’est que ça devait moins se voir dans ses cheveux roux.

« Je crois qu’on a atteint la peau ! 

\- Remontons », confirma Luna en hochant la tête.

En quelques brasses, elles atteignirent l’air libre. La peau de la citrouille s’élevait à plusieurs mètres au-dessus de leur tête. Luna ne semblait pas l’avoir guidé au hasard car elles se trouvaient désormais au pied des ouvertures béantes qu’elles avaient vu, et si elles avaient eu l’apparence d’une bouche et de yeux de loin, elles avaient désormais perdu toutes formes reconnaissables.

« Grimpons », dit Luna en désignant ce qui devait être l’une des dents.

Ginny sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur la peau.

« Diffindo. »

Le sortilège découpa une portion de la citrouille, pas suffisamment pour la percer, mais juste ce qu’il fallait pour leur offrir une prise. Elle répéta le sortilège plusieurs fois, jusqu’à ce qu’elles aient un chemin tout tracé. Ginny mit sa baguette dans sa bouche et commença l’ascension. Ses chaussures, ses vêtements et ses mains étaient poisseux, et plusieurs fois elle glissa, se rattrapant au dernier moment. Elle ne craignait pas vraiment de tomber, la compote de citrouille sous elle l’amortirait, mais elle était pressée de quitter cette improbable citrouille.

Elle se hissa enfin dans l’ouverture et constata avec soulagement qu’il y avait suffisamment de place pour s’y reposer : la peau était épaisse d’au moins deux mètres. Ginny tendit sa main à Luna et l’aida à se hisser à ses côtés. Elle avait le souffle court mais son expression était toujours resplendissante.

« Tu en as partout, plaisanta Ginny en essayant de lui enlever un long filament des cheveux.

\- Tu n’es pas mieux », répondit Luna en passant une main sur sa joue, même si Ginny était persuadée ne pas avoir de citrouille à cet endroit-là.

La Serdaigle sortit sa baguette et fit apparaître deux serviettes. Après s’être essuyée, Ginny constata que des vêtements flottaient devant elle, semblant l’attendre. Luna avait toujours été la plus douée avec ce genre de sortilège. Elle se changea, goûtant avec joie à ces habits secs et chauds. Luna avait invoqué son sweat préféré, celui dans lequel elle s’enveloppait avec bonheur les soirs d’hiver. Lorsqu’elle se retourna, Luna avait fini de se changer, portant l’une de ses amples robes qui lui donnaient un aspect si aérien, enveloppée dans une épaisse écharpe qui lui recouvrait les épaules.

« Prête ? »

Épaule contre épaule, elles franchirent les quelques mètres de peau.

Ginny retint son souffle.

De l’autre côté de l’ouverture, le vide.

Ginny n’avait pas peur du vide, cela aurait été un comble pour une joueuse de Quidditch qui essayait de percer, mais c’était quelque chose d’être sur balai, et c’était tout à fait différent d’être sur le bord d’une citrouille géante qui flottait à des centaines de mètres au-dessus du sol.

Instinctivement, elle prit la main de Luna.

Passé le premier choc vertigineux, la vue qui s’étendait sous ses pieds était splendide. Les collines se succédaient, comme autant de rondeurs voluptueuses, çà et là traversées par un chemin ou un ruisseau. L'herbe s'étendait en des nuances de verts et de jaunes et lorsqu'un arbre se dressait parmi ces étendues, il était paré des rougeurs automnales. Parfois, quelques maisons étaient ramassées sur un versant, les toits aux couleurs vives dessinant des motifs fugaces. Des plantations et quelques rangées de poteaux attestaient des hommes qui travaillaient la terre, mais ils paraissaient ridiculement petits, infimes taches sur le sol. Quelques nuages paresseux défilaient sous la citrouille, leur masquant un instant la vie. Le vent leur fouettait le visage, mais cela n’avait jamais incommodé Ginny et Luna semblait y être insensible.

 Ginny s’assit et Luna suivit, tenant toujours sa main, même s’il n’y avait plus aucune raison.

Comme s’il y avait eu une raison pour commencer.

Elles laissèrent leurs pieds pendre dans le vide, jouant avec la sensation vertigineuse, observant le ciel se colorer de pourpre et d’or alors que le soleil descendait sur l’horizon. Ginny se laissa aller contre la paroi de la peau. Son épais sweat ne parvenait plus tout à fait à la protéger du froid qui montait, mais lancer un sort pour se réchauffer signifierait lâcher la main de Luna et elle était étrangement récalcitrante à le faire.

Mais lorsqu’elle vit que son amie tremblait elle aussi, elle lâcha sa main sans plus réfléchir. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu’elle comptait faire, peut-être prendre sa baguette, mais l’instant suivant elle avait Luna dans ses bras, l’enveloppant dans une étreinte chaleureuse. Ses cheveux vinrent lui caresser la joue, exhalant le parfum des fleurs et de l’herbe fraîchement coupée. Ginny se demandait toujours comment son amie faisait pour sentir toujours aussi bon. Quel que soit le moment de la journée, même après avoir joué au Quidditch avec elle toute l’après-midi, elle ne parvenait à être incommodée par l’odeur de sa sueur.

Luna fredonnait, sa tête reposant sur sa clavicule. Au loin, une forêt émergeait du sol, la silhouette des arbres se découpant sur l’horizon, touffes noires sur fond orange, tandis que les feuillages des arbres les plus proches se coloraient d’une lueur brillante. Le soleil semblait fondre, comme une gelée d’un rouge sang s’étalant sur l’horizon.

Ginny pria pour que le moment ne cesse jamais, que le temps s’arrête dans cette parfaite félicité.

Mais aucune magie ne pouvait exaucer son vœu.

Contre elle, Luna bougea, se redressant légèrement, et Ginny tourna son visage vers elle.

Elles étaient très proches. Trop proches.

Son regard tomba sur ses lèvres, entrouvertes, mais quels que soit les mots qu’elle voulait prononcer, Ginny ne les entendit jamais.

Contre toutes les lois fondamentales de la magie, le temps ralentit alors que la distance qui séparait leur visage se résorbait millimètre par millimètre, sans que Ginny n’ait l’impression que ni elle ni Luna ne bougeait.

Ce fut Luna qui l’embrassa.

Ce devait être Luna qui l’embrassa car Ginny était incapable de se rappeler l’instant même où leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent.

Elle avait pensé quelques instants plus tôt que le moment était parfait. C’était faux. Car un moment parfait ne pouvait pas s’améliorer, et c’était exactement ce qu’il se passait.

Dans vingt ans, ce serait encore ce souvenir qu’elle évoquerait pour invoquer son Patronus, celui qui redéfinissait le mot bonheur.

Lorsqu’elles mirent fin au baiser, un sourire jouait sur les lèvres de la blonde, pas un de ces sourires rêveurs, ni aucun autre sourire qu’elle lui connaissait, et c’était la plus belle chose au monde. Elle l’embrassa de nouveau et elle savait qu’elle souriait aussi mais ça n’avait vraiment pas d’importance, parce que ça ne l’empêchait pas de goûter ses lèvres, de prendre ses joues en coupe, de glisser sa main dans ses cheveux, poser ses doigts sur sa nuque, et de répondre à ce léger gémissement, vibrant dans sa bouche.

L’amour – car cela ne pouvait être rien d’autre – n’était pas parfait. Car l’amour était infini, et la perfection était bien trop étroite pour entrer dans ce concept. Ginny n’avait jamais été une philosophe, mais elle savait cela, fondamentalement, avec son cœur.

Leurs lèvres finirent par se séparer pour de bon, Luna se nichant dans son cou, Ginny le visage enfoui dans ses cheveux. Le temps ne s’était pas arrêté, le ciel s’était assombri, les dernières nuances de bleu se fondant dans un noir profond. Pourtant, des heures semblaient avoir filé en quelques minutes.

« Il est temps d’y aller, murmura Luna contre sa peau.

\- Hm », répondit Ginny qui n’avait aucun désir de partir.

Elle ferma les yeux, insensible au froid de la nuit qui se répandait, enveloppée dans cette douce chaleur de bien-être. Bien trop tôt, elle sentit Luna se redresser et si Ginny lui vola encore un baiser, elle ne parvint pas à l’empêcher de se lever.

« Aller où ? demanda Ginny en étirant ses membres engourdis.

\- À la maison. »

Luna ne répondit pas au regard interrogateur de la rousse, aussi se leva-t-elle à son tour. Le soleil s’était tout à fait couché, et le ciel était piqueté d’étoiles étincelantes, brillant chacune d’une petite lueur rassurante. La lune était dans son premier quart, mince croissant blanchâtre dans l’obscurité.

Ginny prit la main que lui offrait la jeune fille.

« Allons-y. »

Et Luna fit un pas en avant. 

Dans le vide.

Un pont invisible la retiendrait, songea Ginny. Mais aucune magie ne vint la secourir : elle bascula, entraînant Ginny avec elle.

Elles tombèrent.

Ginny était habituée à cette sensation de chute libre, mais pas à ce vide entre ses jambes, cette absence de balai.

Elle ne cria pas. À quoi bon ? À la place, elle s’accrocha résolument à cette main, seul élément tangible qui comptait encore, et la tira à elle, enveloppant Luna dans une ferme étreinte. Quitte à tomber, que ce soit de la meilleure façon possible.

Ginny se réveilla.

Pas en sursaut. Pas un de ces réveils difficiles, les paupières collées et la tête lourde.

Non.

Elle se contenta d’ouvrir les yeux, passant du rêve à l’éveil en un battement de cil.

Il lui fallut quelques instants pour reprendre pied dans son environnement immédiat. Allongé sur un canapé, elle ne voyait au-dessus d’elle qu’un plafond trop souvent bruni et rougi par des explosions et des départs de feu.

« Hey Gin, comment tu te sens ? »

Ginny tourna la tête, pour voir George qui l’observait avec un regard soucieux.

« Un peu… déconnectée, avoua-t-elle. Qu’est-ce-qui vient de se passer ?

\- De quoi tu te souviens ?

\- Je suppose que si je te parle de citrouille géante, ça ne va pas te parler ? dit-elle en étouffant un petit rire. Je ne sais plus, je… Ah, si. La potion. »

George hocha la tête, et les souvenirs commencèrent à revenir. George voulait commercialiser un nouveau produit pour Halloween et Ginny avait accepté de le tester. D’habitude, c’était Ron qui lui servait de cobaye mais George tenait à vérifier ses produits sur les hommes et les femmes depuis qu’une cliente avait mal réagi à sa Poudre de Rêve, heureusement sans gravité. Ginny avait accepté, actuellement sans contrat et bien loin du début de la saison de Quidditch.

« Tu t’es endormie vraiment soudainement, je vais devoir réduire la quantité d’Œil de Pape, lui dit-il en lui tendant un verre d’eau. De quoi as-tu rêvé ?

\- C’était vraiment… vivace. Pas comme les rêves normaux, je m’y croyais vraiment.

\- Tu as eu peur ?

\- C’était… J’étais dans cette maison effrayante, poursuivie par un crapaud géant dégueulasse et… un moment je me suis retrouvée dans le noir complet et... »

George la regarda avec un air désolé : il connaissait la phobie de sa petite sœur. Il sortit de sa poche plusieurs Chocogrenouilles que Ginny s’empressa de déballer.

« Je savais dans quoi je m’engageais, le rassura-t-elle.

\- Je vais mettre un avertissement pour les personnes phobiques, dit-il en hochant la tête.

\- Ce n’était pas si terrible, j’ai réussi à gérer et… j’ai retrouvé la lumière.

\- Tant mieux, le but est de faire peur, pas de provoquer des terreurs nocturnes.

\- En réalité, le reste du rêve était particulièrement agréable.

\- Avec des citrouilles volantes ? se moqua George.

\- Oui, je ne sais pas ce que tu as mis dans cette potion, mais c’est resté thématique jusqu’au bout, même quand ce n’était plus effrayant.

\- C’est étrange, marmonna-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour sa sœur. La potion aurait dû te donner cette impression de peur tout le long… C’est normal que tu aies rêvé d’Halloween, parce que je t’ai demandé de concentrer ton esprit dessus avant de boire la potion mais… »

George sortit son carnet et commença à griffonner dessus. Ginny le laissa faire en continuant de déguster son chocolat, se rejouant des parties du rêve dans sa tête. Se réveiller après un songe si doux aurait pu lui laisser un goût amer dans la bouche, pourtant le bien-être qui l’avait habitée était toujours présent. Ce bonheur plein et entier ne voulait la quitter, même si rien n’avait été réel. À moins que…

« Est-ce que… Est-ce que d’autres personnes ont pu partager le rêve ?

\- Non, la potion n’implique pas ce genre de magie, répondit George en relevant la tête de son carnet. C’est juste ton cerveau qui a tout inventé. »

Il la regarda quelques instants, semblant hésiter à continuer, avant de reprendre d’un ton désolé :

« Quoi qu’il se soit passé, c’était l’œuvre de ton inconscient… »

Ginny soupira, seulement à moitié surprise :

« Mon inconscient est un connard… »

George lui jeta un regard compatissant, mais ne lui posa pas de question. En d’autres circonstances, elle se confierait probablement à son frère – lui et Neville étaient les deux personnes les plus proches d’elle – mais c’était encore trop intime pour qu’elle le partage avec qui que ce soit.

Non pas que ce qu’il s’était passé dans le rêve la surprenait, mais c’était quelque chose d’être soudainement confrontée à ses désirs les plus profonds.

Elle soupira de nouveau en se frottant le visage avec ses mains avant de balancer ses jambes par dessus le canapé.

« Allez, c’est le moment de retourner à la vraie vie.

\- Ça va aller ? Tu veux que je t’accompagne chez toi ?

\- Non, non, ne t’inquiète pas ! lui répondit Ginny en cherchant son manteau. Tu as encore du travail avant de pouvoir produire ta potion et Halloween c’est dans combien de temps, trois semaines ?

\- Dix jours, grimaça George. Je passerais chez toi voir si tout va bien dans deux heures, ok ? »

Ginny hocha la tête, reconnaissant la sagesse dans la proposition.

Elle entra dans son appartement en étouffant un bâillement, fatiguée comme si elle avait travaillé toute la journée. Elle posa la bouilloire sur le feu avant de se rendre compte qu’elle n’était pas toute seule. Quittant la petite cuisine – qui faisait aussi salon – elle passa la tête par la porte de sa chambre pour voir Luna assise sur son lit, un épais livre ouvert devant elle. En tailleur, les cheveux détachés, elle lui rappela son alter-ego dans le rêve.

« Hey, lui dit doucement Ginny. Une tasse de thé ? »

Luna releva le regard du livre et cligna lentement des yeux, s’extrayant du monde dans lequel elle se trouvait, avant de hocher la tête avec un léger sourire. Ginny retourna dans la cuisine leur servir deux tasses.

Ce n’était pas rare qu’elle rentre chez elle pour y trouver Luna. Parfois, en se réveillant, elle la trouvait sur son canapé, probablement arrivée au milieu de la nuit. D’autres fois, c’étaient quelques coups frappés à la porte, tard le soir ou au plein cœur de l’après-midi. La jeune fille ne prévenait jamais lorsqu’elle venait, mais cela n’avait jamais dérangé Ginny : elle était toujours contente de la voir.

Elle savait pourquoi maintenant.

Elle soupira en préparant les feuilles de thé à infuser. Elle ne savait pas ce qu’elle allait faire. C’était probablement plus simple lorsqu’elle pouvait encore se voiler la face. Elle avait l’impression de se retrouver en seconde année lorsqu’elle voulait absolument attirer l’attention de Harry, sans succès. Au moins, elle était déjà proche de Luna – heureusement, elle avait passé l’âge de tomber amoureuse de quelqu’un sans le connaître. Peut-être trop proche même ? Ce n’était pas comme si elle allait s’entreprendre à séduire son amie, non pas qu’elle sache faire une telle chose. Elle n’était même pas sûre si Luna était intéressée par les filles, ni même intéressée par être en couple tout court. Ce n’était pas un sujet dont elles parlaient. Pourtant, Ginny ne pouvait s’empêcher d’avoir ce sentiment que Luna n’était pas vraiment hétéro.

Et bien sûr, pour ajouter à ses problèmes, elle n’était jamais sortie avec une femme et une part d’elle en était terrorisée, mais ce n’était qu’un détail dans ce qui la tracassait.

Elle leur servit deux tasses de thé fumant. Luna s’était assise sur le canapé et elle portait la même écharpe que dans son rêve. Ginny se sentit rougir et, après lui avoir tendu sa tasse, préféra poser la sienne et prétendre mettre un peu d’ordre dans son appartement.

« J’étais chez Neville, lui dit Luna en soufflant sur son thé. Il a récupéré une dizaine de Dictames, leurs feuilles sont splendides…

\- Encore des plantes ! Il n’y aura bientôt plus de place pour s’asseoir chez lui ! se moqua Ginny en empilant les magasines qui traînaient par terre et sur la table. Il faut vraiment qu’il se trouve un appart avec un jardin.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre qu’un jardin libère de la place…

\- C’est vrai, rit Ginny, puis songeant à l’immonde créature qui les avait attaqués dans son rêve, elle demanda : Trevor va bien ?

\- Oui. Ni l’un ni l’autre ne se rappelle notre aventure. »

 Ginny s’immobilisa, un t-shirt froissé entre les mains.

« Quelle aventure ? demanda-t-elle précautionneusement.

\- Dans le manoir.

\- Et toi… Tu t’en rappelles ?

\- Comment ne pas s’en souvenir ? »

Ginny ne dit rien. Comment pouvait-elle s’en souvenir alors que George lui avait affirmé que tout s’était passé dans sa tête ? Elle glissa un coup d’œil derrière son épaule mais Luna regardait par la fenêtre avec son habituel air calme. Se souvenait-elle aussi… de la fin du rêve ? Avant qu’elle ne trouve quelque chose à dire, la jeune fille avait repris.

« J’ai aussi vu Ron et Harry chez Neville. Ils parlaient de leur projet pour Halloween. Je crois qu’ils vont faire une petite fête. Tu seras sûrement aussi invitée. »

Ginny hocha la tête et fourra ses vêtements dans la corbeille à linge sale, à moitié frustrée et soulagée par le changement de sujet.

De ses amis, Luna était la seule à parler de Harry sans la regarder comme si elle allait exploser à tout moment. Ron était le pire. Elle ne l’avait pas entendu prononcer son nom une seule fois depuis que Harry et elle s’étaient séparés, ce qui était improbable puisque les deux garçons travaillaient ensemble. Ginny se demandait parfois ce qu’ils craignaient. Ils n’étaient plus ensemble depuis plus d’un an, elle avait tourné la page depuis longtemps, et elle était à peu près certaine que Harry aussi.

« Tu vas y aller ? demanda Ginny.

\- Je ne sais pas. »

Luna regardait désormais dans sa tasse. Les volutes de vapeur avaient formé de la buée sur la moitié de lunettes piquée dans ses cheveux.

« Sinon, dit Ginny prise d’une inspiration soudaine, on pourrait rester ici et se raconter des histoires d’horreur. »

Luna releva le nez et croisa le regard de Ginny.

« J’aimerais beaucoup ça. »

Les lèvres de la jeune blonde s’étirèrent en un sourire, ce même sourire qui avait illuminé son rêve. Ginny arrêta de réfléchir, étouffa sa peur et céda à son impulsion, traversa la pièce, se prit presque les pieds dans la table basse, se pencha, prit ses joues en coupe et l’embrassa, parce que c’était Luna, si belle, si précieuse, lumineuse et indispensable, douce, et courageuse, et unique, et intelligente et juste Luna. Sa Luna.

Luna, qui l’embrassait à son tour, qui souriait dans le baiser, qui glissait sa langue contre ses lèvres, qui l’envoûtait. Ginny prit la tasse que Luna tenait toujours et la posa sur la table basse, car il était hors de question qu’elles se brûlent à un tel moment, et vint sur ses genoux et Luna glissa son visage dans son cou, y déposant des baisers aériens, caressant la peau tendre avec le bout de son nez, et c’était tellement elle, tellement Luna, que Ginny ne pouvait s’arrêter de sourire. Elle voulait embrasser ses cheveux, son front, ses joues, mais elle incapable de se décider par quoi commencer.

« Luna, murmura-t-elle à la place. Tu es la plus belle chose au monde. »

 Peut-être si elle avait réfléchi un instant elle n’aurait pas dit cela de peur d’être ridicule. Luna la regarda sans rien dire, clignant lentement des yeux, comme si elle enregistrait ce que Ginny venait de dire. Et, enfin, elle sourit encore une fois, et si Ginny avait trouvé ce sourire splendide quelques instants plus tôt, son expression était désormais sublime. Le monde ne méritait pas un tel chef-d’œuvre, songea la jeune fille.

« Merci », répondit Luna avec une si profonde sincérité que Ginny se contenta de la prendre dans ses bras et de la serrer fort contre elle.

Car le monde n’avait pas été tendre avec elle, mais maintenant ça allait.

Maintenant, elles s’étaient trouvées.

**Author's Note:**

> Celles qui ont lu ce texte en avant-première se sont demandées comment Luna avait pu être dans le rêve. J'ai mes théories, mais il ne me paraissait pas y avoir de la place pour les explications dans cet OS. Du coup, si vous avez vos idées, vous pouvez me les suggérer, et puis si vous voulez savoir les miennes, vous pouvez me les demander en review ! 
> 
> J'ai essayé plein de choses nouvelles dans ce texte, première fois que j'essayais d'écrire un peu d'épouvante d'ailleurs. Et comme d'habitude, je me suis dévoilée bien plus que je ne le pensais (ah, ces personnages qui vous aspirent votre âme !). N'hésitez pas à laisser un message pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! 
> 
> Sinon (tous ceux qui lisent mes textes vont finir par être au courant à force que j'en parle ! )), je fais une émission youtube qui parle des fanfictions (on discute sur les betas, les mary-sue, les OCs, etc…). [Ca s'appelle Mon placard déborde de fanfictions !](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCHATTzjjHcfehc-piqOGWxA) À une prochaine !


End file.
